Life On My World
by Mikey'schick
Summary: Mikey gets transported to another planet where his troubles on earth could be a thing of the past. What's going to happen to him? Will his brothers try to find him? Can he get home? Will he want to go home?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first fanfic I hope you like it…. Be nice and review after

I'm only gonna say this once I do not own the Ninja Turtles.

Just all the characters on the other planet

Oh yeah there are a lot of made up words in this story too.

The guys are 25 years old.

Life on My World

Chapter 1

"Hey guys come check this out" Don called from the living area. Mikey looked up from his comic book. He was sitting right next to Don, but wasn't paying attention to whatever was happening on the TV.

"What's up Don" Raph said when he entered the living room with Leo right behind him.

"Apparently there have been multiple animal attacks, they just found another body in Central Park"

They watched as paramedics moved a stretcher carrying a body bag "How many attacks have there been?" Leo asked

"This is the sixth one this week" Don said worriedly

"Did animals escape from the zoo or something" Raph asked

"No, they interviewed a zoo keeper and he said all animals were accounted for" His cell shell went off. "Hey April"

"Oh my God, Don did you hear about the attacks" the red head asked panic apparent in her voice

"Yes we're watching the news report right now"

"I am freaking out, what in the hell is going on"

"Calm down April" he tried to offer words of comfort to his panic stricken friend "Everything's gonna be fine, my brothers and I will figure something out"

"Alright be careful"

"We will" he snapped his phone shut

"Well what do we do now fearless"

"Let's check out the scene of the recent attack"

That's how it started. For the past week and a half Don typed away on his computer to see if there any pictures taken, Leo kept him updated on the news reports, Raph punched the hell out of his punching bag while he waited to go on another patrol of the city and Mikey was just bored. For days he would ask one of his brothers to take a break and it always ended with the same answer.

"Not now Mikey" one of them would say.

"Why don't you help us figure out what's going on topside"

'What was the point' he thought to himself 'We figure out what's happening, then we somehow stop it and get absolutely no appreciation for it we would still have to keep ourselves hidden in the shadows' it happened every time and he was sick of it 'I wish there was someplace we could go where we wouldn't have to hide our faces and stay in the damn shadows all the time and find a girl who won't scream at first glance' he smiled as his imagination ran wild 'That'll happen' he got up off the couch and headed for his room. On his way there he passed by Splinter's empty room 'I miss you sensei, I wish you were here'

"Guys" he heard "April found something right outside her door and it's not pretty"

"There it is" Casey showed them the body in the alley. April was inside, traumatized after what she saw. The victim was lying in a pool of his own blood, a chunk of his side was missing letting all of his intestines spill out and large claw marks on his chest and shoulders.

"Oh gross" Mikey said once he saw the corpse "Excuse me while I empty my stomach" Mikey stepped away from the group and started gagging. Nothing came up though, and then he heard a low animalistic growl he turned and saw two tails disappear around the corner "Uh… guys"

"Hold on Mike" Don was done inspecting the body and was now talking to Casey.

'Fine, I'll go check it out myself' Mikey followed it, it walked through another alley as the young ninja kept up with it while keeping quiet. From what he could see, it was his height on its four legs as it passed a streetlight he noticed it had stripes like a tiger, and was red instead of orange. When it finally stopped at a dead end, there was a bright light. Mikey shielded his eyes when it dimmed he looked to see a portal on the wall. 'What the hell' he thought as the animal walked through it. He ran back to the alley his brothers were in, they had moved away from the body, but they didn't even notice he was gone 'Figures'

"Come on Mikey, let's go" Leo ordered when he noticed Mikey wasn't following them.

"Right whatever fearless" Mikey mumbled and followed

First chapter is up

Second coming up

Read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next night was pretty much the same, they went out on patrol, but that was pointless, because of the attacks everyone stayed inside and the homicidal psycho was nowhere to be found. Mikey knew where it might be, but he decided not to tell his brothers in case whatever it was that he saw decided it wasn't going to show up in the same place twice. He was going to do this on his own 'It's not like they would care' he thought. Mikey sat playing one of his video games, he was waiting for his brothers to call it a night and go to bed. When that happened he snuck out, he promised himself that he would go check out that spot where the portal appeared before.

He stood there on the roof waiting for it. Another flash. He skillfully hopped off the roof and stood in front of it in awe 'I wish I knew what was on the other side' little did he know he was about to get his wish. He turned at the sound of that animalistic growl he heard yesterday.

"Just my luck" Mikey said "Nice… whatever you are" he tried calming the beast slowly coming towards him, its bear shaped ears back, and bearing his teeth caked with fresh blood of its latest victim. Then it pounced, and its massive body blocked his exit. Before he could move out of the way completely, it slashed up his arm with its sharp claws. Blood spilled from his new wound and stumbled backward a bit. He saw one other way to get out of there and that way was up. He jumped for the nearest fire escape, feeling better when he grabbed onto the ladder with his good arm. The four legged beast stood on his hind legs and latched onto his leg with its front paws easily ripping him off the one rung he latched onto. He stood up as quickly as he could, keeping all the weight off his now wounded leg.

'I guess there's only one way out of here' he looked over his shoulder to the portal and just as the two tailed animal attacked again Mikey jumped through it.

Mikey felt himself falling fast 'Wow what a way to go' he thought as he shut his eyes and prepared to land. Instead his descent was slowed when he landed in a tree, his arm got caught on a vine. 'Lucky me' the weak vine suddenly snapped and he hit the ground his arm that wasn't bleeding profusely felt most of the impact. A loud, agonizing snap reached his ears. He cried out in pain. He tried to push himself off the ground and felt something stab at his hand, he pulled away and watched as a small animal scurried and hid in bush.

"Tonight is just not my night" he tried again this time successfully getting to his feet, he noticed sun rays coming through the trees "Or day" he wobbled slowly through the dense forest

_Meanwhile in a small village _

"Oh Dax you must try to be more careful" A woman said as she knelt down next to a male figure and carefully wrapped his arm in bandages.

"Come on Avery, you know that is no fun" Dax teased

"But you are my brother and I worry about you" Avery said. She was very pale, with violet eyes, she wore a long dress over her slim figure and has long dark blue hair that she kept in a braid and reached her waist

"I know my dear sister" he spoke softly to her "But there is no reason to worry about me, I will be alright"

Dax was strong, tight abs and biceps. He has dark blue hair like his sister that reached his neck and blood red eyes. "It will just be another scar that I will add to my collection"

"Dax…"

He held up a finger telling her to wait "What is it brother?"

"I sense a spirit… in the forest… it is weak" Dax said

"Oh no, you should go see who it is and when you find someone out there then bring him to me… he won't last long with the wild lakras out hunting"

"I know, I will be back" he stood up off the mat and called to his own lakra who was resting in the corner "Come Tam-Tam" the red animal stood up and happily followed his master through the sliding door and to the outside world.

'This isn't good, vision's getting blurry' Mikey thought as he through the forest still trying to find a way out. He only recently started feeling dizzy and he thought it was from the loss of blood, but that thought changed when he started to feel really cold for some reason. 'I gotta get out and fast'

He felt weaker with every step he took until he finally fell to his knees as his breathing became ragged. Feeling the darkness take over, his final thought was 'I can't believe this is how I go' then the darkness took him completely

"Oh no… the spirit is becoming weaker" Dax said as he picked up speed "Hurry Tam-Tam" Dax could run at breakneck speeds, but his pet kept up just fine. They came up to a body crumpled on the blue green grass. He turned him over on his back and quickly examined him "Deep gashes, possibly a broken arm and…" he checked his hand when he noticed his palm was turning black. Dax's eyes widened in realization "Poisoned"

The young terrapin's breathing was shallow and labored one of the signs that the venom was taking affect. "We have to get him out of here" he quickly lifted him up into his arms and put him up on Tam-Tam's back as soon as he was situated they took off back to the village.

Hope you like it… somewhat


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to those who reviewed and I miss you too cuz.

…

Chapter 3

_Hours later_

The brother had finally made it to the village and as soon as he did he brought him to his sister. He carefully laid him down on the mat and Avery quickly got to work. She put his broken arm in a sling and wrapped his other arm in bandages after stopping all the bleeding. As for the venom, there was something she needed.

"Do you have everything you need to help him?"

"Unfortunately no" she shook her head sadly "There is one more item I need" she said as she covered her new patient's violently shaking form with a blanket.

"What is it? Whatever it is I shall retrieve it for you"

"I would need the kesinian plant" she told him "You know where they grow right?"

"I know that entire forest like the back of my hand"

"Then go and hurry" she ordered as her patient started coughing up blood. She covered his mouth with a piece of cloth "He's running out of time"

"I will make it back in time" with that he was gone

_Back on earth _

"Leo have you seen Mikey" Don asked

"What are you talking about?"

"I went downstairs to start making coffee and Mikey wasn't down there making breakfast like he usually does" Don explained "And he's not in his room either"

"Where could he be?" Leo said "Go call April and see if he stopped by, I'll go wake Raph and we'll go looking for him"

"I already called her and he was never there"

Leo was silent and Don spoke again "Do you think that he's been captured?" Still he said nothing he only ran to Raph's room the thought of something happening to his little brother had clearly disturbed him.

…

Hello?" he heard a voice echo, but he couldn't find where it was coming from, it's like he was lost in a fog "Can you hear me?" the calm voice said

"Wake up" Avery said trying to wake him. If he was going to get better he needed the antidote and the only way it would work is if he drinks it. "You must wake up"

He must've heard her because eventually his eyes began to flutter open. His baby blue eyes darted from side to side. 'Poor thing must be disoriented' she thought then tried speaking to him again "I know you are in a new area, but you must take this antidote" Mikey heard every word, but his was dry and when he tried to speak the only thing that came out were dry coughs so he nodded instead. He tried sitting up by himself at first, but the arm he was able to move screamed in protest. He then felt an arm support him so he could sit up straight. "Now I must warn you this stuff tastes horrible" he nodded again. She moved the small cup filled with green liquid to his lips and made sure he drank every last drop. His face contorted into a look of disgust as soon as the bitter liquid touched his taste buds. "I told you" she laughed a little "Now rest"

"Who…who are you?" Mikey managed to choke out. The antidote added some moisture to his dry throat

She looked down at him "I am Avery I will be taking care of you" she told him "Everything else will be explained soon, when you've healed" he nodded and yawned. She covered him up again as he soon fell asleep. She collected her supplies and left to check on her other patients in the pavilion. Before she did, she shut the sliding door behind her and leaned against it, her head fell back as well.

'Those eyes' she thought as she remembered his light blue orbs staring into her violet ones 'Beautiful' her head dropped as realization hit her like a brick wall. 'Never going to happen' she walked away from the door with a sigh.

…

Raph gave an angered roar as he slammed one of the conscious purple dragons up against a wall aiming his sai dangerously close to his throat. "I'm gonna ask you one more time" he growled "Where is my brother?"

"For the last time, I don't know you freak"

The angered turtle bashed his head against the wall only partially satisfied when he heard the purple dragon's head crack.

"Still nothing?" Don asked as he jumped down from the fire escape "Where could he be?"

"Don't worry bro we'll find him" Leo said as he put a supportive hand on his shoulder and suddenly yawned. For the past four days the three brothers went on endless searches, countless raids on enemy hideouts, they hardly slept or ate anything.

Out of anger Raph punched the brick wall multiple times really hard until his knuckles cracked then bled. 'Where are you little brother?' he thought ignoring the pain

"Raph are you okay?" Don asked noticing his bleeding hand "Maybe we should get that cleaned up" he started to examine it, but Raph snatched it away and said "No, I'll be fine. Let's keep looking" he climbed back up the fire escape.

Don and Leo looked at each other then followed.

…

Mikey's eyes slowly opened again. He was able to focus on his surroundings this time. He was in a small, cream colored room with no furniture. He tried sitting up, but that didn't work out as well as he planned due to his injured arms. 'Well at least this mat is soft' he thought

The door slid open and Avery walked in "How are you?"

He turned to her and really looked at her this time. Her white dress matched her snow white skin which brought out her amethyst colored eyes and her dark blue hair. "I'm alright, thanks"

"Now do you mind answering a few questions for us?" Dax asked as he walked into his room as well

"Dax not now"

"No it's okay you guys deserve answers"

"First, how did you get here?"

"It's a long story"

"I have nothing but time"

So Mikey told them the whole story of the attacks, the portal, his brothers paying less attention to him, and how he ran from home and was attacked himself.

"What were you attacked by?" Dax asked

"I'm not sure what it was exactly"

"Can you describe what it looked like?"

He closed his eyes as he tried remembering what it was "Well it was red had stripes and it…" just then Tam-Tam walked in to greet the patient. "It was that" Mikey shot up and backed away as much as he could with out hurting himself further. Tam-Tam actually looked confused as if wondering why he was afraid of him all of a sudden. He walked closer to him and he yelled "Get back" Tam-Tam stopped and his ears drooped he looked sad.

"Calm down" Avery said "Tam-Tam will not hurt you"

"Are you sure?" Mikey asked in a panicked voice

"Yes, he will bring no harm to you" Dax assured "Tam-Tam has been with me for ages and lakras are mostly harmless, trust me"

Mikey nodded and the two tailed lakra stood and slowly walked toward him again. This time Mikey let him come close enough to lick his face.

"Tam-Tam has been staying with you while you were sleeping. He seemed quite fond of you"

"Really, but why? What have I done?"

"It is said that Lakras can sense those with a pure heart" Avery explained "I suppose you are one of them"

"Well he's nothing like the one that attacked me"

Avery and Dax exchanged looks, silently agreeing that they would be talking about this later. While Mikey started petting Tam-Tam on the head Dax asked more questions. "Where are your brothers now?"

Mikey sighed sadly and stopped petting Tam-Tam "They're probably back home partying or something" he said "Now that I'm not there I'm pretty sure they couldn't be happier"

"Why would you say things like that? They are your brothers correct?"

"Yes, but…" he paused

"But what?" Avery asked gently

"Ever since our father died my brothers have pretty much forgotten that I exist"

"I do not believe that brothers would do that to one another. Father or no father I am sure your brothers still care for you"

"Yeah right, try telling them that" Mikey said sourly before yawning

"It looks like someone is sleepy"

"How can I be tired if I just woke up?" Mikey complained

"One of the side effects of the antidote" Avery told him "You will be very drowsy for a while"

"Great" he said sarcastically then yawned again. He carefully laid back down on the mat and was soon asleep.

…

_A few hours later in the city_

"Okay so we've checked all of the foot's and purple dragon's hideouts, Stockman's lab and Bishop's lab and still nothing" Don said

"Where the hell is he?" Raph yelled

"Cool it Raph" Leo said

"Don't tell me to cool it Leo" Raph snapped "Our little brother is out there somewhere" Anything could've happened in the four days he was gone. He was worried

"We'll find him" he assured trying to keep the faith as he was slowly losing his 'No I can't think like this. He's alright' he said to himself. He noticed that the sun was rising and they would have to turn in soon. 'I wish we knew where to look' and as if someone was looking out for him he turned to see a green glow coming from around the corner "What is that?" he found himself saying aloud.

Don and Raph turned as well and the hothead ran toward it. Don and Leo were hesitant, but followed. They found a portal on the wall.

"Where do you think this leads?"

"Only one way to find out" with that he disappeared through the portal. Don shrugged and followed. Leo went in right after him praying his little brother was still alright.

_On the other side_

The portal dropped them off in a clearing in the middle of the forest.

"Where are we?"

"I don't think we're on earth anymore" Don said as he looked up into the dark sky

"We should probably get moving, who knows what could be hiding out here" Leo ordered

"Don't tell me fearless is scared" Raph teased

"Don't start Raph"

… …

"So… I'm on another planet" Mikey asked since he was awake now. He looked up to the young female who was letting him use her lap as a pillow.

"Yes" she looked back into his tired baby blue eyes as he yawned. 'Poor thing looks about ready to fall asleep again" she looked to her brother who stood in the corner, arms crossed and an animal just as big as the lakra sitting at his feet. It was golden yellow with blue paws and three blue bushy tails. They called these wolf like animals the randisurs.

"Listen…" Dax paused to remember his name "Michelangelo was it?"

"Please, call me Mikey"

"Alright Mikey, I think it is time for you to sleep"

"Why, I've done nothing but sleep" he groaned "I'm tired of sleeping" he yawned again

"No I think you are just tired" Avery said

"Fine"

"Just try to sleep, I will stay here and talk to you until you do"

"That is a good idea because I must go"

"Why, what is wrong?"

"I sense three spirits in the forest" Dax said "They do not seem to be in any danger though"

"I suggest you hurry, they could be on the randisurs hunting grounds and not know it" Avery told him

"Alright, come Kala" the three tailed wolf followed him out of the pavilion

"So Mikey…" she paused when she noticed the sleeping terrapin on her lap "Sleep well" she smiled. She felt that she should leave, but for some reason she couldn't. The past few days he's been here and the and the few minutes they've spoken between his sleep time she's grown fond of him. Now he just needs to stay awake to have a full conversation.

…

Leo stopped suddenly when he heard something like a dog growling. He turned around and saw nothing.

"You alright bro" Raph asked

"Yeah I'm fine, I just felt like we were being followed"

Low growls came from behind them and this time they all heard it. Three randisurs came from behind the trees, pointed ears back, bearing their teeth and looking for a meal.

…

What's going to happen to them?

Read and review to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The guys pulled out his weapons and prepared to defend themselves. The hungry randisurs made their first move and pounced. One of them easily pinned Donnie to the ground and just as it was about to bite at his throat he put his bo staff out in front of him and let it chew on that. Leo and Raph had their own problems so getting to their brother wasn't that easy.

Leo was just trying keep them from attacking him the one he was up against wasn't doing anything it looked like it was observing him, but if he lowered his defenses it would surely pounce. Raph on the other hand was just aggressive; he jumped on top of it. The randisur wasn't happy and tried throwing him off, it was successful and Raph was thrown into a tree. It slowly walked up to the now defenseless turtle, and was ready to eat that is until another one of them came to his rescue.

Raph watched wide eyed as the two fought soon enough Raph lost track of the one that saved him. Eventually one of them ran away, hopefully it's the one that saved his ass. It turned to his brothers and jumped into action easily scaring away both of them.

"Is it on our side?" Don asked now holding onto his broken bo staff

"I hope so"

She turned to face them and started wagging her tails happily. Then Dax came out of hiding, praising his friend for the good job she did.

Leo was the first to speak "Who are you?"

"Dax" he answered simply "And who might you be?"

"I'm Leonardo and these are my brothers Donatello and Raphael"

"Such interesting names, just like the one who looks like you" he said and watched their reaction "I believe his name was Michelangelo"

"Our brother is here?"

"Is he okay?"

Their sudden questions startled Kala, she stood and immediately went into defense mode

"Easy Kala" he told her "I will take care of this"

"Is he really here? Wherever here is?" Don asked calmly

"He is and you are on Scylla"

"Is he alright" Don asked and became worried when he didn't answer

'Hm… maybe I can have a little fun with this' Dax thought 'Just to see if his brothers are exactly as he says'

"Well"

He gave a long sad sigh "We are not sure, when I found him he was in pretty bad shape" he then proceeded to tell them the condition he was in "He has deep gashes, a broken arm and he was… badly poisoned" at least that wasn't a lie.

"Don't you have an antidote to help him?"

"No, I am sorry" Now for the test let's see if his brothers are heartless. "We do not know if he will make it"

Raph clenched his fists out of anger and walked up to Dax. "You're gonna tell us where our brother is right now" Raph demanded. Dax's fingers curled at the top of Raph's plastron and he narrowed his eyes as he said "And you will learn some manners" he picked him up with his one hand and threw him up against a tree. The white vines wrapped around his body before his feet touched the ground again. Don and Leo could only stare in amazement.

Leo finally spoke again "What my brother was trying to say was can you take us to Mikey" Dax looked down "You really care about him"

"Of course we do, he's our brother"

"That is not what he told me" Dax said "He said and I quote 'Ever since our father died my brothers have forgotten that I exist'"

"Why would he say something like that?" Raph said as he struggled against the vines

"You tell me" Dax crossed his arms and tried to look serious, but started chuckling which turned to full out laughs.

"What's so funny?" Raph practically yelled

"I am sorry, but sometimes being serious is not what I am used to"

"So what you said about Mikey's injuries weren't true?" Don asked

"Oh no that was true and what he had said about you not caring… also true"

"He's okay" Leo asked

"He is perfectly fine and he is healing well, we gave him an antidote so he will be sleeping a lot due to the side effect" he saw the relieved look on their faces and chuckled "Apparently little Mikey exaggerated just a little bit"

"Take us to him" Leo said after he heard the news of his brother

"Alright, come come" he encouraged and started to walk away

"Hey get me down from here" Raph said

"Ah yes" Dax turned back around "The hostile one" he snapped his fingers and the vines loosened enough for him to escape

"How do you do that?" Don asked fascinated

"All things shall be explained later, right now let me reunite you with your brother"

…

Read and review please


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Back in the medical pavilion_

Dax poked his head into Mikey's room while the brothers waited outside of the room that was only lit by candles.

"Did you find them Dax" Avery whispered so she wouldn't wake the sleeping turtle on her lap

"Yes" he told her "Shall I let them in?"

"Why?"

"They are his brothers"

"Then I suppose it is only fair that you do"

He nodded before turning to the three turtles behind him "You may go in"

"Thank you" Leo said and walked in with his brothers right behind him.

As soon as they caught sight of their broken brother, they went into panic mode. "Mikey" Leo said a bit too loud and Avery immediately shushed him. Mikey stirred in his sleep and his brothers knelt down beside them.

"How is he?"

"Do not worry, he should wake by morning" she told the blue banded turtle "You look exhausted, you should get some sleep too" she was answered by three growling stomachs "Maybe something to eat would not hurt either" she looked to her brother "Dax, find Nati for me"

"As you wish sister" he noticed Don's bo staff "Shall I take that from you, I can have it fixed"

"Sure" he handed his busted bo staff to him "Thanks"

Dax left and closed the sliding door.

"What's your name?" Leo asked curiously

"I am Avery, I nurse the wounded back to perfect health" Avery said "And you are his brothers, correct?"

"Yes"

"He has spoken much about you" she paused "Not all of them good, but you do not seem like the type to just let him go out on his own"

"We don't… he snuck out"

"I see"

"Do you mind if I ask you a question" Don asked

"Go right ahead"

"Why aren't you afraid of us?"

"Why would I be frightened of you?" Avery responded "You are not the only green skinned creatures around here. What planet are you from?"

"Um… earth"

"Ah" she said simply "I understand"

The guys raised a curious eye ridge at her. "I have been to your planet once before and I have seen that the species there can treat people cruelly just because they are different. I suppose they treat you like you are some kind of monster" by the looks on their faces she'd say she was right "I also have been treated cruelly because of my pale white skin and my lack of footwear" She said "I have been called a freak a couple of times"

"I am so sorry" Don apologized

"Why are you apologizing, you had nothing to do with the way humans act" she continued "Do not worry about getting treated like that here" she put a friendly hand on Leo's shoulder "Everyone here on Scylla is different, but we are all treated equally, all part of the same race. The Evox race"

"You've been to our planet?" Don asked

"Yes, we used to travel all over, from planet to planet just to see how other species act, but then…" she paused apparently what she wanted to say pained her "Kai came into power. He took control of everything and confiscated our gems"

"Who's Kai?"

"A ruthless and selfish ruler, he takes advantage of all of us just because he can" she sighed "And I hope you never meet him"

"Where is this guy?" Raph asked "The way he does things isn't right" It was the first time he said anything since he got there.

"So you can talk" Avery joked, but turned serious again "It is not important, he is our burden not yours"

Dax walked back in "Found her"

A young girl followed him in holding a candle. From what they could see in the dim lighting she was pink and she had a tail that swished carelessly behind her.

"Nati, can you fix something to eat for our guests and prepare rooms for them as well"

The pink woman nodded and encouraged the three to follow.

"Thank you for your hospitality" Leo said kindly

"It is no trouble at all" she watched them leave before looking down at her patient "I knew your brothers could not have been that cruel"

_The next morning_

Leo was the first one to wake up the next day. He stretched a little as he let his eyes adjust to the sunlight coming in through his window. He got up off his soft mat and strapped on his swords. He walked over to the door and slid it open slowly, only three figures were out and about. Avery was opening and closing doors making sure everyone was alright. Dax stood off to the side with his arms crossed. That stance kind of reminded him of Raph when he was in one of his moods, he chuckled at the thought of these to actually being friends. Nati was in the back room stirring something and whatever it was it smelled sweet.

"So you finally woke up" Dax said with a smirk

That's when Avery noticed too "Oh Leonardo, right?"

He nodded and said "Call me Leo"

"Alright Leo, how did you sleep, I am hoping everything was to your liking" she said with a sweet smile

"Yes they were"

"I am glad to hear it. Now would you like to be the first one to see your brother"

"He's awake?" he asked excitedly

"Yes" she answered "Come with me"

He eagerly followed her to Mikey's room. She slid the door open and let Leo walk in. Mikey was sitting up straight petting a lakra who had curled up beside him.

As she watched this she remembered something "Mikey, you said that a lakra attacked you"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm positive" Mikey said with a nod

"Excuse me please" and she gone just as quickly as she appeared

"What was that about?" Leo asked Mikey shrugged and looked back down at Tam-Tam

"Listen Mikey, I don't want you to stay mad at us. Tell me what we did bro"

Mikey sighed and looked at his brother "You guys never paid any attention to me. It was like I didn't exist"

"That's not true"

"Dude I ask you to hang out and do something else other than sulk and mope all day and I get nothing. You missed my birthday… twice" Mikey said "Face it since Master Splinter died I became invisible to you" Leo's head dropped as he thought about the past two years.

"I'm sorry" Leo said realizing that what his little brother said was true "I guess it really got to us..."

"How do you think I felt, but I don't know maybe I was being selfish. Maybe…?"

Leo interrupted "No Mikey, you're right. The way we treated you wasn't right. We shouldn't have ignored you"

Mikey thought "Look I don't want to stay mad at you, that won't help anyone"

"So are we okay"

Mikey smiled at his older brother "Yeah we're okay"

Nati walked in seconds after, motioning for the duo to follow her. Mikey stood up with the help from Leo. He wobbled a bit as the blood rushed back to his legs. Once he was able to stand on his own they followed Nati down the hall. Don and Raph opened their doors.

"Mikey, you're alright" Don called out and hugged him a little too tight

"It's great to see you too Don, but could you ease up a bit I'm still hurt"

Don let go of his little brother "Right sorry"

"No problem" Mikey said then turned to Raph "Hey bro"

"What the hell were you thinking" Raph snapped "You could've been killed"

Mikey laughed "I missed you too Raph" Raph couldn't help, but smile "Idiot" Nati who had watched that whole scene, lightly tapped Don on his shoulder. He turned and she made them follow her again. She lead them to the back room and they started hearing voices coming from inside.

"It has to be Kai, who else would it be" it sounded like Dax. Then Avery spoke up "Now now brother we should not jump to conclusions"

"Do not defend him sister" Dax raised his voice "After everything he has done to us and this village. He took our only means of travel and he is the only one who would make his lakras become savages. He would probably send them to other planets to attack others"

"What would be his reason for doing so?"

"This is Kai we are talking about. He is maniacal" Dax said "How would you explain the attacks on the species of earth or on Michelangelo. Something needs to be done"

"Like what brother"

"I am not sure, but we have to do something"

"I cannot do anything and you know that"

"Do not remind me" Dax sighed

"I am sorry, but it cannot be stopped"

Dax growled angrily and got up from the table. He stomped out of the room and saw Nati with the turtles. "I will be back later, you should get something to eat" he seemed distracted when he said this. He left the pavilion in a huff.

"Avery are you okay" Mikey knelt down beside her at the table

"Yes, I am fine"

"What the heck was that about?"

"You heard that"

"Yeah, do you want to talk about it" Leo asked

"I do not want to bore you with our problems. Besides, would you be willing to listen"

"Of course we would" Don knelt down at the table "You helped our brother and you let us sleep here when you knew absolutely nothing about us"

"The least we can do is help you out" Mikey added

"Alright, so we may know how Mikey got hurt in the first place"

"How?" Raph asked

"Kai may have sent his own lakras to your home planet with our gems that I told you about"

"What for, what did we ever do to him?"

"That is just it, you did nothing. He does whatever he wants and the poor peasant Evox cannot do anything about it"

"What's this "can't" talk I'm hearing" Mikey asked "We turtles don't know the meaning of that word"

She looked away when Leo spoke up "I'm sure we can…"

"No" she interrupted

"But Avery…"

"I said no" she told them firmly as Nati placed a cup in front of him

"So you're just gonna give up, just like that"

"What other choice do I have?" she sighed "Females do not have a say in anything when they are fatherless"

"What kind of crazed rule is that?" Raph asked

"It is a law that Kai came up with when he found out that my father had passed away"

"This guy makes me sick" Raph said "Using a death in the family to his own advantage"

"That is not even the worst part. Due to this law I'm being forced to marry him"

Mikey suddenly choked after taking a sip of the steaming liquid in the cup. "What" he managed to say

She didn't bother to repeat it "Why do you think I wear this dress. It lets all the men know that I am off limits to them"

They looked at her then to Nati who wore a strip of white material over her chest and a pair of matching white pants.

"That means nothing, you can still stand up to him"

"And be killed later, I do not think so"

"We'll help you" Don offered

"You will do no such thing" she snapped then calmed herself down before speaking again "Now eat" she said as Nati placed bowls in front of the four turtles "When you have finished then we can go out for some fresh air"

The four immediately dropped the conversation and looked down at their bowls filled with something purple, lumpy, but sweet smelling

"What is this stuff"

"Yudan berries, it is a delicacy here"

Mikey was the first to try it out, he figured if it smelled good then it must taste good too. He was right he nodded his approval to his brothers and they started eating too.

After asking for seconds, they all got ready to leave that is until they heard cawing overhead.

"Oh no" Avery said and seemed to get paler than usual

"What's going on?" Mikey asked

"Kai is here" Avery answered then paused "When he is in here say nothing, understand" she said firmly.

They nodded hesitantly and looked down. Seconds later someone walked in, he was pitch black. He wore an elegant headdress that looked like it was made of gold, and white teeth wrapped around his neck and his long tail twitched behind him every couple of seconds.

"Avery, my precious mate and future wife" he said "How are you?"

The young woman stayed quiet and he spoke up again "How come I have not seen you in the last five days"

"I was busy taking care of my patients" she said plainly

He chuckled and walked up to her. He quickly snatched her by the arm and threw her up against the wall. The guys stood up, ready to defend her.

"You know I do not care about your helpless patients. They can rot for all I care"

The guys started towards them "Sit down" she hissed at them

They stopped in their tracks, but didn't obey. They waited for him to do something that would set them off.

Avery struggled against Kai's vice grip "Let me go" she yelled

"Never, you are mine wench"

That must of did it because Kai's side met the bad end of a roundhouse kick, given by Mikey. He let go of Avery's arm as he fell to the ground.

"Dude, women aren't your property" Mikey said as he adjusted his sling.

"Fool" Avery whispered

Kai got up quickly, wrapped his hand around his neck and lifted him off the ground.

"Put him down Kai, please" Avery begged

His brothers charged at him only to be knocked down by Kai's tail. Mikey was losing oxygen fast and Kai only tightened his grip around his neck.

"Drop him Kai" a deep, angered male voice said

"Ah Dax, my dear brother" he said as he dropped the orange clad brother. Mikey took a sharp breath in and Avery as well as his brothers were next to him in a second.

"You are no brother to me"

"Is that right?"

"Get out" he said angrily and Tam-Tam growled threateningly, bearing his teeth.

"Do you remember who you are talking to?"

"Oh believe me I have not forgotten" he looked to Tam-Tam "Make sure our great ruler is escorted properly to his carriage" he said sarcastically. Tam-Tam chased him out the door

"Dax. How did you know?" Avery asked

"I saw the shaydas" he reached down to help her up "Are you alright"

"Yes we're okay. Thanks for the save" Mikey said

"It was no trouble at all" Dax replied "And thank you for… trying to protect my sister"

"But that was foolish, you could have been killed"

"Avery, calm yourself"

"No, I will not. You know I hate it when something like this happens" Dax watched as his sister tried not to break down. When he noticed that she wouldn't last much longer he turned to the turtles "Can you give us a moment"

"Sure"

He waited until the door shut behind them "Sister, why do you act this way"

"You know why" she replied "You know I do not like it when people get hurt, especially when it is my fault"

"This was not your fault, only Kai is to blame. Your friends out there made the choice to protect you"

"They did not have to" she said as tears spilled from her eyes "Why would they do something like that"

"Because without you their brother could have died" he wiped tears from his little sister's cheeks "That was their way of thanking you I suppose"

"I did not want them to risk their lives for me"

"Why not?"

"I am not worth the blood shed"

"Do not say things like that. You are so much more than you say you are. Do you know how many people are alive because of you" Dax explained "You mean so much to many of us" she smiled and hugged her big brother as her tears subsided.

"Now shall we go"

"Yes"

Dax opened the door and four turtles fell through "You ready to go" Dax asked as if he didn't know they were listening to the conversation.

"Yeah let's go" Mikey got up

…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They stepped outside, it was bright and the village was bustling with life. Children were running around while the adults farmed on their property. Everyone was different just as Avery had said. Some were blue, some yellow, some had long tails and others had wings. The guys had never seen anything like it.

"Well what do you think?" Dax asked

They said nothing they were still getting used to being out in broad daylight. Dax waved a hand in front of their faces.

"Are you alright, my friends?"

"Yeah, we're fine" Leo said

"What happened?"

"We're just not used to being out during the day without a disguise on" Leo explained "That was the only way we could leave our home"

"Oh" was all Avery could say then looked to her brother

"My friends" Dax started "You are amongst the Evox. We are all brothers and sisters"

The words helped them loosen up a bit and they walked behind them.

"You do not have to follow us, you may roam freely" Avery said "Go on it is alright"

Nati walked away from the group to look at the fruits she saw on someone else's property and Don—whether he realized or not—followed the young pink woman.

"Who would like to join me and venture into the forest?"

"What for?"

"We need more kesinian plants in case we find another victim of Besol venom"

"Besol?" Leo asked

"That is what poisoned Michelangelo" Dax explained "While we are out there I can teach you what to avoid, what can help you and what can harm you because I believe you are going to be here a while"

"I'll go" Raph said

"I'm in" Leo said

"Come along then"

"Later guys" Mikey said from his spot next to Avery

"You're staying" Leo asked

"He will not be able to leave until he has healed" Avery explained quickly

"Alright" Dax started for the forest with the two brothers right behind him "Try to keep up"

"I suppose you are staying too Tam-Tam"

He answered by nuzzling her cheek and purring.

"Come Michelangelo"

Their first stop was one of Avery's friend's house.

"Ah Avery, the usual I presume" a silver man said

"Yes please"

"Help yourself" he stepped aside to let Avery pick up what she needed. He then noticed Mikey standing there.

"Oh yes, Sowa this is Michelangelo, Dax found him in the forest" Avery told him "He is from earth"

"Pleasure to meet you" he held out silver colored hand and Mikey shook hands with him. Mikey looked to Avery, who was picking her share of herbs, and he noticed a bruise forming on her upper arm where Kai grabbed her.

"You do not have to stare I will be fine"

"I know" he said simply

Avery collected what she needed, thanked Sowa and walked away. Mikey started to follow, but Sowa stopped him. "Wait"

Mikey turned to him "What's up"

"You find her attractive?" the question came out more like a statement

He looked away from him "What do you mean?"

"I saw the way you looked at her, it is obvious"

"It doesn't matter she's getting married"

"This is true, but…" Sowa started

"But? There's a but?"

"Yes my friend"

"What is it?" Mikey asked frantically wincing at the unneeded movement in his arm

"How about I tell you this when you are feeling better" he said noticing the pain he was in

"No, tell me now"

"I am sorry" he said "But I can see the fire in your eyes. If I told you what I knew you would go and do it now even in your condition. Avery seems to have taken a liking toward you as well"

Mikey blinked in confusion "What?"

"She does I saw it in her" he explained "Anyone who does not see it is a fool"

Mikey looked away again embarrassed that it was that obvious.

"No need to be embarrassed young one, it is natural" Sowa smiled, but turned serious once again when he looked at Avery "Listen she means a lot to me, she is like the daughter that I never got to have. I want her to be happy and Kai is not the man I would want her to be with. So when you have gained all of your strength back then I will tell you what I know"

Mikey thought about this for a while as he looked over to Avery "Promise"

"It is a promise I intend to keep"

Avery walked back over to them "Come with me Michelangelo" Avery took hold of his hand and began to lead him away from Sowa. Mikey noticed how soft her skin was compared to his and how small and delicate they were. The first time he is able to walk wherever he wanted and no one screamed, especially not her. They didn't have pizza or video games, but he could get used to being here.

Something hit his leg which ripped him from his thoughts. He looked down to see a little child sitting next to him "Ow" the boy said. He was deep green with a tail that was lying flat behind him. He wore a black vest and pants and had green eyes that matched his skin and short red hair. The child looked up into Mikey's blue eyes and smiled happily. He stood quickly and held onto his arm "Hi Mister, what is your name?" he asked excitedly "I am Fial"

"Well hey there Fial, I'm Mikey"

He suddenly turned and called out "Mother come look"

"What is it my child?" A woman older than Avery came up to them. Her skin matched her son's perfectly. She had white eyes and dark red hair.

"Look mother he is green like us"

"I see that, but I do not think you should bother the injured man"

"It's okay, I love kids" Mikey smiled at Fial.

Avery's heart melted as she watched the scene 'Why do I have to get married' she thought. She watched as Fial's mother walked away with her son behind her still waving goodbye to Mikey.

"That was sweet" Avery told him

"Thanks, now what did you want to show me"

"Oh right, this way"

XXX

"Around here, there are multiple venomous creatures so you must be extremely cautious" Dax explained to Leo and Raph who listened intently "You can never be too careful"

"You are starting to sound like Leo now, Dax" Raph joked

"Am I now" Dax smiled and turned to Leo, he only grumbled under his breath "I am sure he only does that because he wishes to protect you"

"Thank you at least someone understands"

"You are lucky your brothers are not being forced to do something against their will" Dax reminded them sadly "And you cannot do anything to stop it. I am useless to her"

"Oh come on Dax" Raph said

"You are not useless to her" Leo laid a friendly hand on his shoulder

"I am" he clenched his fists tightly "I can do nothing to stop this marriage from happening. Some brother I am"

"Don't be so hard on yourself. It's not your fault"

"So everyone keeps telling me" Dax said looking up to the trees "Can you maneuver from the trees?" he tried changing the subject.

"Uh… yes"

"How well?"

"Pretty well actually" Raph answered

Dax smirked "Prove it" he said and snapped his fingers. Three vines dropped down in front of them.

"Grab on" he said as the vine hoisted him up into the branches. The turtles held onto the vines and were immediately pulled up to the branches.

"Follow me" Dax said and took off. Leo and Raph followed close behind until they came to a clearing. In the middle of it they saw what looked like a net and trapped underneath it was a small lakra.

"Kai" Dax suddenly muttered menacingly

"Kai did this" Raph growled

"Yes. This is how it starts. Kai takes young cubs away from their families, starves them until they attack anybody and anything that comes near them, which is what Kai sent to your planet" he jumped out of the tree and slowly walked up to the frightened cub. The cub backed away further tangling itself in the net.

"Do not worry little one we will get you out of there" he turned to the turtles "Raphael you think you can cut through this for me"

"Sure" he said pulling out his sai

"Leonardo watch our backs for anything. Kai or his bodyguards or the angry mother of this cub"

"You got it" he nodded and immediately started scanning the area.

Raph started cutting through the net's thick material. It took a while, but eventually Raph was able to cut a hole big enough for the cub to fit through. Once he did the little cub jumped into his arms and snuggled up against him.

"I believe she likes you" Dax chuckled right before Leo said

"Guys we've got company" as soon as he said this they were quickly surrounded by Kai's bodyguards.

"Alright brothers the only way out of this is to fight" Dax said getting into a fighting stance

"Now we're talking" Raph replied as his new friend climbed onto his shoulder "Let's do this"

/

Sorry that took so long, hopefully it won't happen again

Hope you guys still like it


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Let's go Leo, let's show these guys who they're messing with" he said after he saw Dax fly into action taking on two with his bare hands.

Leo nodded and ran at one of them full force and so did Raph. He easily plowed through one gray one that held a spear. Once he did he ran behind a tree, he pulled the young lakra off his shoulder and set her down. She looked up at him with sad pale green eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, I'll be back" he rubbed her head "Until then stay low"

He wasn't sure if she understood until she crouched down low behind the grass. He left to go join the fight again.

Soon there were only a few of them left and just as they were about to strike a roar could be heard from within the forest and a full grown lakra made its presence known by latching onto one of the bodyguards' shoulder with its teeth and throwing him all the way across the clearing. The turtles and Dax watched as the body slumped to the ground unconscious then looked back to the lakra who was having a staring contest with three other clearly frightened guards.

"Is that the mother?" Leo asked nervously

"Worse" Dax answered "It is the father"

The lakra gave another loud threatening roar that caused the rest of them to run off

"Raphael where is the cub" Dax asked

When he said this, the little cub came from behind the tree and jumped in front of Raph, trying to protect him from her enraged father. They stared at each other for a while before the father slowly approached Raphael. Dax motioned for Leo to step back

He cautiously sniffed him and visibly tensed.

"Be calm Raphael, any sudden movements can set him off"

When he was done he backed away and turned to his cub, who was waiting patiently for an answer. When he gave her the go ahead she ran to Raph and jumped into his waiting arms.

"He has decided to let you keep her, but not now"

"Why not?" Raph asked almost showing his disappointment

"She is still young, she needs to learn to protect herself and how to hunt, but once she has grown fully you may keep her"

"How will I know where she is?"

"She will come find you…by any means necessary

He sat her down hesitantly and she ran over to her father, but not before looking back to Raphael.

"Do you wish to name her?" Dax asked

"Hmm… how about Pinstripes?"

The cub answered by running around him excitedly

"Pinstripes it is. Now go on home" Raph said nodding toward the father and she ran off with him.

"Alright let's go get those plants" Leo said finally remembering what they were doing in the forest to begin with

"Right"

XXX

_Back in the pavilion _

"Avery"

"Yes what is it Donatello?"

"Do you mind if I ask you something"

"Of course my friend" Avery turned away from what she was doing to him her full attention

"What happened to Nati? Why doesn't she talk?"

"Oh" she said "Well I believe she has taken a vow of silence until Kai either steps down from power, is overthrown, or killed"

"Why would she do that?"

"No one really knows" she explained "Since she saw her parents die she has been doing some strange things"

"What? What happened?"

"Kai"

"Again with this guy does he ever leave you alone?" Don asked

"I am afraid not, if you ask anyone in this village they will probably tell you their own story about Kai"

"This is nuts, why doesn't anyone stand up to him?" Don asked feeling angry

"Why do you think Nati's parents were killed?" she said sadly

"So you really can't do anything about this"

"You could try, but I would not recommend it. Fighting him would be suicidal"

"I have a feeling Mikey wouldn't mind fighting for you" Don smiled

"So… you noticed too"

"I think we all noticed the way he jumped in to protect you even in his weakened state. He cares for you a lot."

"I do not understand why he would try to protect me, or why anyone would want to protect me" she turned away from him "I hate being the reason someone gets hurt. It is not worth it"

"You don't understand Avery. Back at home on earth we've always fought to protect others so what he did for you wasn't new to him, but it just seemed different with you"

"Different how?" Avery asked curiously

"On earth when we saved people we always had to run off afterward because the humans were afraid of us. Now you look at us and see us as actual people, not the monsters that humans thought we were. We only had two friends back on earth and they didn't take our appearance well at first either, and now they're married" Don explained and looked away

Avery noticed his facial expression and asked "Tell me Donatello did you have feelings for this woman?"

"…I did" he said shyly and realized that she just tried to change the subject"But not anymore. Look all I'm saying is that since Mikey met you he feels like he has a chance to love and be loved by someone"

"I understand and… I do have feelings for your brother. Is this alright with you?" she asked looking down at the floor

"Yes, it's perfectly okay with me, just promise me one thing"

"Anything"

He walked up to her and a put a friendly hand on her shoulder "Promise me that you won't hurt him"

"Never! I would never do that to him" her violet eyes stared into his brown ones

"Good, now what do you plan on doing about the wedding?"

"Oh" up until now Avery actually forgot about her situation and why Mikey wouldn't be able to approach her. She had wondered what it would be like when he wrapped his strong arms around her, to feel his body close to hers, to kiss him. All of these visions were wiped away from her mind with that one simple question "I… I don't know" she stammered as she felt warm tears roll down her cheeks "But I do know that Kai is not the person I want to spend the rest of my life with"

"Are you sure there's no way out of this?" Don asked

"None that I know of"

"Don't worry we'll figure something out" she opened her mouth to say something else, but Don stopped her "And don't try to stop us"

She only smiled and said "I won't"


	8. Note

A/N: Alright people I know that some of you are actually reading this, but I need more than just my cousin reviewing so could you please review when you read.

Thank you


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_A few days later_

"Hello Michelangelo, how are you feeling today?" Avery asked

"Much better, thanks" he replied, but Avery examined him just in case, lightly pressing down on different areas on his arm while asking "Do you feel any pain?"

"No"

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Yes, I'm alright" he took her hand in his "I promise"

"Amazing" Don said suddenly "You've healed his broken arm in about a week"

"Why, how long does it take to heal a broken bone on your world?"

"On average, about six weeks. It depends on how bad the fracture really is"

"Well our ways may not be as technologically advanced as yours, but it gets the job done"

"Now there's just the matter of getting home" Leo said

Mikey and Don looked at him neither of them wanted to leave yet and to be honest neither did Leo which is why he hadn't mentioned home until now.

"Yes that is a bit of a problem since your only means of travel was taken by Kai" Avery said

"Well I guess we're stuck here" Mikey said easily and shrugged. He still had to tell Avery how he felt about her and to talk to Sowa about how to help her

In fact he would do that right now "Excuse me Avery, but I'll be right back"

"Wait Michelangelo I wanted to show something first" their eyes met for a second and he gave in

"Alright"

Avery took his hand and led him down the path to the cliff where Tam-Tam was relaxing

"Tam-Tam" Avery said and he picked up his head to look at them "Can you take Gyma valley" Tam-Tam stood up and waited for both of them to climb onto his back. Avery climbed on first and Mikey sat behind her wrapping his arms around her slim waist.

"Let's go Tam-Tam" and he took off crossing the bridge to the forest

They ran for what felt like hours before they made it to a large area filled with tall grass and one tall tree in the middle of it. The tree had long white vines that reached the ground with small pink flowers growing out of them, kind of like a mix of a weeping willow and a cherry blossom tree. Mikey thought it was beautiful.

"Wow"

"Do you like it?" she asked

"Absolutely" he climbed off and helped her off next

"Go take a break Tam-Tam" she told the lakra and that's when he noticed the small stream near the tree

"I wanted to show you this earlier, but you were still hurt so I waited" she walked up to the tree and the vines separated to let them through

"This place is very special to me"

"Why is that?" Mikey asked

"This is where my father told my mother that he loved her"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"So… what if I told you… the same thing… right now" Mikey asked a little shakily

She turned to him and asked "What are you saying Michelangelo?"

"I'm saying that I…" he paused then finally summed up the courage to say the three words that mean so much "I love you"

Her amethyst eyes widened as she looked to him praying that this wasn't a dream and she finally said "I love you too"

He slowly approached her closing the gap between them, he held her hands and leaned in bringing his lips to hers. It took awhile for it to register what he was doing, but once she got over it her body melted into his and she wrapped her arms around his neck, as he did to her waist. They just stayed that way hoping it wouldn't end.

Xxx

Short chapter, but it'll have to do

Read and review


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Avery eventually pushed Mikey away remembering something important.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no it's not you at all. I am just afraid for you"

"What? Why?"

"If Kai catches us…" Avery started. Mikey interrupted "He won't"

"But what if he does? He will try to kill us both"

"Then I'll do anything in my power to protect you"

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me" he took her hand and kissed her knuckles and moved to her palm "Your life means more to me than my own"

"Oh Michelangelo… please" Avery begged

"I know you're afraid Avery, but nothing will keep me from doing what I have to"

"I know" she said after a while "But…"

"No buts Avery, just trust me" he smiled "You do trust me don't you"

"Yes"

"Then everything will be fine" He leaned down to kiss her again until they heard growling in the background. It was Tam-Tam staring down a huge black two headed bird with four wings.

"Oh no" Avery said as one of the two heads snapped at the lakra "It is a shayda one that belongs to Kai. It was watching us"

"So…"

"That means it will go back to Kai and tell him about us"

"Let him go" he watched as the shayda was finally scared off "We'll be alright"

She looked up to the sky and watched the shayda flee "I hope you are right Michelangelo"

XXX

_Back in the village_

Dax sat down on the roof of the pavilion with his legs crossed, arms crossed and eyes closed as he checked on his sister's presence.

"Hey Dax" he heard someone call out to him. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Raph and Leo "What are you doing?"

"Nothing really"

Raph looked down then back at him then to his brother. They both easily hopped up onto the rooftop and sat down on either side of him.

"Are you checking on your sister" Leo asked

Dax smirked "Yes"

"Don't worry I'm pretty sure Mikey is keeping a very close eye on her"

Dax smirked again "You know normally any man who would even look at my sister would get hurt" he told them "But not Mikey or any of you for that matter" he closed his eyes again

"You don't have to keep checking on her you know. I'm sure she's fine"

"I know she is, that is why I was checking on your brother that time if he is hurt then both of them are in trouble" he said "I am sorry I get worried very easy"

"You know you never really explained how you were able to do that" Raph mentioned

"Do what?" Dax asked acting as if he didn't know what was going on

"How you're able to tell when people are in trouble or how they're feeling just by sensing their spirits"

"Oh right that" he said innocently "Well around here everyone has a bond with nature" he explained "But I am one of the four guardians chosen to protect the forest and all of the creatures living in it and as a guardian we have an even stronger bond with nature" Leo and Raph nodded "With that bond I am able to tell if someone is hurt or dying. It is like the forest is part of me, whatever is in the forest I can tell what is going on"

"It does have its limits" Dax continued "I can only sense these spirits if they're in the forest or near it. If you are hurt like your brother was and you stray too far from the forest then you could be in serious trouble"

"Good to know, I'll keep that in mind" Raph said

"Now what about this whole guardian thing"

"Being a guardian is both a blessing and a curse"

"How so?" Leo asked

"It is a great honor to protect the others, but we are not really supposed to make any kind of connections with anybody. Friendships, marriage and anything else you can think of we are not supposed to have any of that"

"What? That's not fair"

"They have good reasons for this though"

"They better"

"Let us use your brother Donatello as an example. What do you think will happen when someone is out there looking for revenge against you? Who do you think they will go after to defeat you?"

"I get it, but…" he started

"Do not worry Leonardo, I never said we actually listened" he smiled slyly "We just have to be careful and protect them" he looked down and saw Donnie walking with Nati "It seems your brother has found a new friend"

"Yeah I kinda figured that would happen" Raph said

XXX

Mikey and Avery sat near the cliff watching as the first of the three suns disappeared. Already it was getting darker and little red lights dotted the air around them. He held her hand and let his fingers intertwine with hers.

"The Swiggs are really active tonight" she held out her free hand and one of the red dots landed on it "They are so beautiful"

"Yeah" Mikey copied her and watched as a Swigg landed on his hand "And they're friendly too" he laughed and then looked down at her "Hey Avery"

"Yes what is it Michelangelo?"

"Um do you mind telling me what happened to your parents?" he asked nervously

"Oh… well my mother passed after giving birth to me" she paused and shut her eyes "And my father was poisoned just like you were only we couldn't get the antidote to him on time"

"What about your father? What happened to him?" she asked

"…He became… very, very sick and we didn't have the medicine to help him get better" the grip on her hand got tighter

"I wish you and your brothers met us a little earlier then maybe we could have helped" Avery suggested

Mikey only half smiled and shook his head "Oh Avery I know you would've tried to save him, but…" he took a deep breath trying to hold his emotions back "It was his time to go"

Avery noticed as his facial features changed so she calmly laid her head on his shoulder and he looked down at her. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Come on, let's get you home"

She looked up into his eyes and nodded

…

Chapter 9 Yay


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mikey sat up on the mat and stretched out his limbs. He decided that now would be a good time to ask Sowa what to do. He picked up his weapons that sat near him and left the room. There was no movement yet outside the room and things were moving just as slow outside. He headed for the place that he knew was Sowa's home. He knocked softly on the door and waited. He soon heard shuffling behind it and it opened soon after.

"Michelangelo? What are you doing here?"

"I'm feeling better. Tell me how to help Avery"

"My my you are persistent" the gray figure stepped out of the way "Come in"

Sowa led Mikey to the back room where someone was cooking

"Michelangelo, this is my wife Chiya"

Sowa introduced as he knelt down at the table

"Hello" he said with a small bow to the blood red colored woman before kneeling down at the table "Now how does this whole thing work?"

"Alright the ceremony is not for another few days" Sowa started "Now the day of, you will need to fight him"

"When you defeat him then she will be safe" he continued "And what you choose to do after is entirely up to you. You have to fight for her Michelangelo"

"I will"

Then suddenly outside there was a loud screeching cawing sound and it sounded like it was flying overhead

"Oh no" Mikey quickly stood up and ran out of Sowa's home "Avery" he called when he saw a carriage sitting in front of the medical pavilion "Avery" he panicked when he saw two of Kai's bodyguards dragging Avery's small frame out.

"No. Avery!" Mikey yelled catching the attention of the bodyguards "Let her go" he growled

"Michelangelo" he turned just in time to see Kai's tail, but was not fast enough to move out of the way. His tail hit him across the face knocking him out instantly

"Michelangelo!" Avery screamed trying desperately to reach him "No" Kai's bodyguards held her back firmly as tears streamed down her face. Finally getting annoyed with her constant screaming one of them covered her mouth with a piece of cloth and pushed her toward the carriage.

"Take him as well, I would like him to see this"

And with that Kai, his bodyguards, Avery and an unconscious Mikey were shoved in the carriage and they left without another. The other civilians stood by and watched it all happen and stared as the carriage made its way down the dirt path.

…


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Meanwhile in the forest_

"I appreciate your help my friends" Dax told the turtles who followed him each carrying a basket full of red and purple fruit "Next we will go hunting" he pulled one fruit out of his basket and took a bite

"Alright" Leo looked a little uneasy

"Now, I know that back on earth everything is given to you already cut up and ready for whatever you plan to do with it, but unfortunately for you that is not how it works here" he explained "You have to work for your food. If you do not work then you do not eat"

"Fair enough"

As soon as they crossed the bridge to the village a few people ran up to them one of them being Sowa.

"Sowa, what is it?"

"Kai, he came and took your sister" Dax's eyes grew dark as Sowa looked to the three turtles "And your brother"

"What?" Raph said dropping his basket "He's dead" he growled "Where is he? Where did they take him?"

"Back to his home" Sowa answered then turned and pointed. Off in the distance there was a red mountain that looked pink against the sunlight "Up on that mountain"

"Dax…" Leo put a hand on his shoulder "Is there any way for us to get up there quickly?"

Dax's muscles tensed and his grip became too tight on the piece of fruit and was crushed beneath the pressure. He looked down and dropped it "Yes" he said then turned to the lakra standing next to him "Tam-Tam, we are going to need a ride"

Tam-Tam retreated back into the forest and came back minutes later with two other lakras.

"Hurry, climb on" Dax instructed "If I know Kai then Michelangelo may not have much time and Avery is going to get married" Dax turned to Sowa "Tell me how long has it been since Kai was here"

"Not too long ago, if you leave now you can catch up"

Leo, Raph, and Don chose one of the lakras to climb on "What about you?"

"I will be right next to you. I am a guardian remember" Dax reminded "Enough talk, time to go"

XXX

Mikey woke up, tied to a wall in what he was guessing was his cell. The thick rope bound his wrists, his ankles and another wrapped tightly around his arms keeping them against his sides.

"Ah Michelangelo, you are finally awake" a voice said

He looked up to see Kai and two lakras flanking both sides, growling threateningly.

"Kai" Mikey growled "Where's Avery?" he strained against the ropes "What have you done with her?"

"Calm yourself she is alright" Kai smiled smugly "She is getting ready for the ceremony"

"What? The ceremony isn't supposed to happen for another couple of days"

"Well, it was… until I was told about you and my wife"

"She's not your wife" Mikey said "Not yet"

"You are right about that, but all of that is going to change very soon and until then these two" he pointed to the lakras standing next to him "Will keep you company" and with that he left them alone having his bodyguards shut the heavy door behind him

The lakras glared at him and all Mikey could think of was "Guys, where are you?"

"So what did you do?" Mikey heard a voice next to him

"Hm? Who said that?" Mikey asked, looking around he saw no one just beige colored walls.

"I did, I am locked up in the room next to yours"

Mikey breathed a sigh of relief when he realized he wasn't going crazy and hearing voices. He caught me with his soon- to- be- wife"

"Poor choice, why would you do that?"

"I'm in love with her, and if loving her is wrong then I don't wanna be right"

Mikey heard him chuckle lightly "Young love"

"I have to get out of here. I have to save Avery"

"You cannot escape here"

"Why not?"

"Tell me, do you have two lakras staring at you?"

"Yes"

"Even if you do somehow escape from those binds those lakras will tear you to shreds"

"I don't care" he continued struggling

The person on the other side heard the shuffling and warned him "You should not do that. You have to stop"

"I can't I have to…" he was cut off when one of the lakras pounced on him and chomped down on his shoulder. His scream of agony echoed through his cell.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" he breathed and stared at his new puncture wound

"I told you not to move" he said "They are trained to snap whenever the prisoner tries to escape. That was just a warning next time they will kill you"

Mikey sighed, this guy had a point. What exactly could he do tied up against two lakras when he could barely hold his own against one "Who are you anyway"

"My name is Beloose, I have been a prisoner here for a long time"

"What did you do?"

"I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time"

"What do you mean?" Mikey asked still trying to discreetly wiggle out of his binds

"That I just happened to be the initial target of my little brother's anger"

He stopped his struggling "What"

"I am Kai's older brother, the brother who was supposed to take over once out parents died" Beloose sighed "Once Kai found out that I was the heir he became jealous and angry. He locked me in here. I have heard what he has been doing to others and it sickens me. Just because we were born from royal blood he thinks that gives him the right to treat people badly, but for generations out family treated everyone like family. We gather around a fire together and eat, tell stories" he paused for a moment "No one felt like they had to give any special treatment to us and all of that changed because of my brother"

"Wow that sounded like it would be so much fun"

"And it was, my friend and… unless we get out of this Kai's reign will continue"

Mikey groaned and leaned his head up against the wall "There's gotta be a way outta this. The ceremony is gonna start soon" after what felt like hours he heard footsteps and a lot of them, then someone called his name "Mikey" that was Leo

"Leo… guys I'm in here. Be careful I'm being guarded by lakras"

The footsteps froze outside "Alright, hang on Mikey"

Mikey's guards growled thinking that threat would make the intruders retreat, but it didn't.

"Raphael, help me with this door"

"Right"

With a bit of a struggle both Dax and Raph forced the heavy sliding door open. As soon as there was enough room, the guards pounced, but they weren't expecting two more to attack them. After tackling them they pinned them leaving the space open to get to Mikey.

"Man, I'm glad to see you guys"

"You're lucky we got here just in time" Raph started cutting through the binds

"Mikey, what happened to your shoulder?" Don asked worried starting to examine his bleeding wound

"One of the lakras attacked me, but I'm okay it didn't bite too deep" he turned his attention to Raph "Hurry Raph" finally the sound of snapping rope could be heard and Mikey sprang to his feet

"Are you sure you are alright?" Dax asked making sure

"Yes, I'm fine"

"Alright let's move" Leo said and Dax led them out of there

"Wait" Mikey froze in front of Beloose's cell "Beloose"

"Do not worry about me, my friend" he called through the door "There is not much time you must get to your loved one. I can wait"

"Alright"

"Who was that?" Dax asked

"I'll explain later"

Dax ran down the hall with Mikey hot on his heels.

'Don't worry Avery, I'm coming' Mikey thought

…

Please read and review


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The group continued running down the long corridor to the main room where they knew Avery and Kai were

"How are you holding up Mikey?" Leo asked still worried about his wounded shoulder

"I'm fine big brother" he continued on "How much longer Dax?"

"Not too far" as if to prove his point they came up to a door and slid it open. There inside the large room was Avery attempting to escape from Kai's death grip. Thinking quickly he grabbed Raph's sai from his belt and threw it toward them. It grazed Kai's hand causing him to let go of his sister. Once freed she ran toward Mikey

"Release my wife"

"She is not your wife"

"She will be soon"

"Not if I have anything to say about it"

"What do you plan to do?"

"A challenge for Avery. If I win then you leave Avery alone and step down to make room for the real heir"

Dax raised his eyebrows questioningly

"So, I see you've met my brother" he chuckled "Very well, but if I am victorious then Avery is mine and you will leave us alone"

"Fine"

"Mikey, are you sure you want to do this?" Leo asked and all Mikey had to do was turn his hardened and determined blue gaze toward him "Right, stupid question" Mikey stepped forward, but was stopped by Avery "Please Michelangelo, do not do this"

"I have to… for you" he kissed the top of her head and continued to walk to the middle of the room leaving behind small droplets of blood and got into a fighting stance "You ready for this"

"Of course Michelangelo"

Kai was first to attack turning and swiping his tail at him. Mikey jumped up dodging it and came back down to connect his foot with Kai's face. That shot took him down quick he fell to the ground with a grunt. He growled as he looked up at Mikey standing over him "I see… you really are in love with her"

"Wow, it took you that long to figure it out"

Kai stood up and chuckled "You are a fool"

"Alright whatever makes you happy. Are you giving up?" Mikey asked

"Not at all" he stood up "But let's make things a little more interesting" one of his servants that were standing off to the side handed him a spear "Draw your weapons"

"Fine with me" Mikey pulled out his nunchaku, but before he could get them ready. Kai struck blindly trying to get one hit in. Mikey's ninja reflexes kept him out of harm's way as his opponent tried desperately to tear at some flesh. 'This guy is no joke. He wants a fight to the death' Mikey thought as he dodged another blow that just missed his leg 'Well if he doesn't knock me out then the blood loss from this flesh wound will. I gotta do something and fast' he put one of his weapons away and as soon Kai brought that spear down for another attack he caught it in his hand, yanked it away from Kai and threatened him by pressing the sharp end to his neck "Give up?"

Kai smiled evilly and he knew something wasn't right "Not until you are dead" his smile grew wider and suddenly Mikey felt a sharp pain in his side

He reached for his side and ignored the worried calls from his family. He looked down and saw a dagger sticking out of him. He wrapped his hand around it and with pained grunt he yanked it out "You just can't play fair can you?"

"It was never something I was particularly fond of"

Over on the sidelines Mikey's family and Avery watched helplessly "Dax, you've got to let us in there" Raph said as Dax tried holding them back

"I cannot let you do that. This is his fight" Dax growled and continued to watch. Actually he was watching Kai's servants making sure they wouldn't suddenly join the fight "Watch his servants I have a feeling they may be joining in soon"

"What?" Leo asked "That coward"

"I know, keep your eyes on them"

Mikey seemed to be running out of steam. He back flipped out of the way, but stumbled upon landing. He was losing too much blood 'Not good, getting dizzy' he thought 'Gotta stay focused'

"What is the matter Michelangelo? Getting tired"

Mikey refused to answer just swung his chucks hitting him directly in the side, in the face or whatever was in range of his attacks. Blood was spilling fast from both of his wounds, but he didn't care he ignored it, shook his head to get rid of the fuzzy images and kept attacking until he finally went down for the second time. By that time he was out of breath

Kai growled his tail lashing out violently then he shouted "Guards, take him down"

Guards from every direction walked toward him, surrounded him "Get rid of him"

"Oh no you don't" he heard a familiar voice just most of the guards were tackled to the ground. Mikey looked around, his brothers, Dax and even Tam-Tam joined the fight

"Guys"

"Don't worry about us Mikey" Leo shouted over the fighting "We'll take care of these guys, you worry about Kai"

Mikey nodded and turned back just in time to see Kai lunge at him. With no time to react he was knocked to the ground "What's the matter Kai? Are you mad cause your little ambush plan didn't work" he was getting weaker from the blood loss, but that didn't stop his mouth

"Silence" he clamped a hand over his throat, cutting off his air supply "I am tired of hearing your voice and once I'm finished with you I'll take care of little Avery for you" he chuckled as he watched him squirm under his grip

He couldn't fight him off, he was too tired. He looked over to Avery who looked like she was on the verge of tears and suddenly felt like he just had a shot of adrenaline. He remembered why he was here fighting him in the first place… for her. He couldn't just go knowing she would still be stuck with this maniac. He had to keep fighting "No" he managed to squeeze out "You can't have her" he kicked his legs out, pushing him off. He attempted to catch his breath and stood up "It ends here Kai" he picked up a spear left on the ground by one of the guards and used the non pointed end as a blunt object to beat him with it mercilessly. He took one last shot at him hitting him so hard he actually ended up breaking the of it. Kai's head smacked the wall hard and for a second he didn't move, but when he did Mikey had the pointed end right in his face "It's over Kai, you lost"

"What? You are not gonna finish me?" he asked wondering why he was letting him live

"No… why would I do that? You 're down, and so are you're guards" he gestured toward the bodies that his brothers and Dax had taken care of "And besides I was raised better than that" he dropped the spear at his side and walked away from him, clutching his bad side as darkness clouded his vision. He eventually fell to his knees "Mikey" he heard voices call his name and felt arms wrap around him before he was fully unconscious

Kai wasn't gonna go down that easy he stood up picking up the spear Mikey had dropped and ran toward them "I am going to kill him" he yelled right before he was knocked to the ground yet again, but by a different figure. This one was dark blue with a long tail, red markings running along his body and long jet black hair

"You will be doing no such thing brother"

"Beloose? How did you escape?"

"I had some help" two lakras appeared next to him "Now Kai, you have lost the duel. Fall back with the little bit of dignity you have left" he turned to the family surrounding Michelangelo "Hurry, you must get him out" he said when he noticed the condition Mikey was in

Avery stood near him holding a dagger in her hands "He is right, we must hurry. This dagger was laced with a poison"

That got them moving even faster, Raph picked him up and put him on Tam-Tam's back "Let's go"

"Go… I will handle my brother" Beloose said turning back to his maniacal brother

With that they headed out and hopefully they wouldn't have to return here any time soon.

XXX

Um… read and review… please


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Mikey slowly slid his eyes open. His vision was blurry and the voices around him sounded worried, but relieved as they echoed in his head. Eventually his vision cleared up and he was able to see his brothers surrounding him

"Hey Mikey, how do you feel?" Don asked

Mikey pushed himself up in a sitting position wincing at the pain in his side and shoulder "Well, considering I've been through worse, I'm gonna say pretty damn good"

The brothers chuckled and Mikey attempted to stand up. The older brother in the room stopped him "Easy Mikey, Avery said you shouldn't be on your feet just yet. The venom is still exiting your body"

"I was poisoned again?" Mikey asked not remembering anything that happened after the whole fight with Kai

"Yep remember that dagger that one of his bodyguards hit you with?" Raph asked

"Yeah"

"Apparently it was laced with some kind of venom" Leo finished

"Wow poisoned twice and survived. I'm so awesome" Mikey gloated

"You survived because of Avery and Nati's medical skills" Don said rolling his eyes

"Oh come on you know I'm awesome" Mikey grinned "Anyway enough about me, let's talk about you, Donatello" his grin turned slightly devilish "And Nati"

"Yeah Don, what is going on between you two?" Raph joined in

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Don turned away embarrassed

"Aw come on Donnie, everyone in the village noticed that something is going on"

"Shut up"

"You love her, don't you?" Mikey asked

"I don't love her… well…" he stopped and rubbed the back of his head

"Well what?" Leo asked

"Not yet anyway"

Mikey whooped "I knew it"

"I can't wait to hear her talk" Don said

"What's up with Miss Silent anyway?" Raph asked not knowing what was going on with Nati

"From what Avery told me, her parents were killed off by Kai so she took a vow of silence until he's no longer the ruler here"

"And since the real heir made his appearance I don't think Kai's there anymore"

"Beloose got out" Mikey asked

The others nodded

"Sweet, this just keeps getting better" Mikey said "Hopefully things will get better around here"

After another half an hour Mikey was able to stand up on his own and move around without the help of others. They left the room and was greeted by Tam-Tam who playfully licked their faces. Dax stood behind him

"I am glad you are feeling better Michelangelo" he pulled whatever he was hiding from behind his back "Now for the new matter" it looked like he was holding some kind of gem

"What are those?" Don asked

"They are the transporting gems we told you about"

"Oh… now we can go home" Mikey said slowly

"Yes" Dax said and if he was upset at all he didn't show it "Now, I've noticed that you have taken quite a liking to this place so whether or not you would like to stay is completely up to you"

Mikey looked to his brothers "Hey don't look at us bro" Raph raised his hands up "Your girlfriend is the one that's here. The choice is yours"

"Right… where's Avery?"

"She's waiting for you by the cliff" Dax answered and led them out. Sure enough there she was, sitting down letting her feet hang over the edge. Mikey looked back at his brothers who gave him a little push toward her

Mikey sighed and continued to make his way to her "Hey Avery"

"Hello Michelangelo"

"Well… how does it feel?" Mikey asked sitting down next to her

"How does what feel?" Avery answered with another question

"How does it feel now that Kai no longer has control of your life?"

"It feels good actually and I can't thank you enough"

"No need to thank me. I believe I did say that I loved you right?" he smirked and lightly kissed her hand

"Yes you did and I love you too, but now what are you going to do? We have our gems back and you have a chance to go home"

"But I want to be with you and I can't take you away from here. I can't take you from this beautiful place. New York is not the place for you"

"We have no pizza, no video games…" Avery started

"I can adjust" Mikey said "And besides if I ever get the urge to go back I can just use those transporting gems can't I?"

"I guess so, but are you sure that this is what you want?"

"I'm positive. You have no idea how happy you make me" Avery looked up at him and smiled, but felt like he wanted to say more "And that's why I want you to be my wife"

Avery froze "Y-you want me to be…" she paused and felt tears well up in her eyes

"Yes I do"

She couldn't say anything so to answer his question she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him "I'm guessing that's a yes" Mikey chuckled

"And you would be right" she continued to kiss him

"Alright Mikey" Raph whooped from behind them

All Mikey could do was roll his eyes and stand up then helped Avery up as well "Way to ruin the moment Raph" Mikey mumbled and Avery giggled

"So… what is your decision?" Dax asked once both of them returned to the group

"I want to stay here… with Avery" Mikey said then looked to his brothers "Guys, are you going to stay too?"

"You have to" Avery stated quickly "I would hate it if you were separated from your brother"

Leo grinned "I think we can make it work. What do you guys think?"

Raph crossed his arms "Well let's see, we can walk out in the open, people won't scream at the sight of us and when we save people we actually get thank yous" Raph listed "I think I could enjoy it here"

"Don…?" Mikey asked

"Well there isn't much technology here, but if Mikey's willing to adjust than so am I"

"You could always go back if and when you want to" Avery explained

"We're in" Leo answered for them

"Thank you brothers" Avery said

"Brothers? Where did that come from?" Raph asked

"Oh yeah guys, meet my future wife. Of course with your blessing Dax"

"After everything you have done for this village, for me and for my sister you don't need my blessing. Welcome to the family, brother"

"Congrats little bro"

Mikey grinned, he couldn't believe how much had changed. He will admit, he's going to miss his time on earth, but he had other things to worry about, like taking care of his soon to be wife. He hugged Avery close to him and thought only one thing

_Life just got a whole lot better_

/

The end

It's over now

I will probably add a sequel… the love story for Donnie, but only if the reviewers want that

Read and review


End file.
